The projects included in this Superfund application will require a Molecular Pathology Core to allow scientists to characterize various exposure paradigms to complex chemical mixtures, at the molecular level, and assess the environmental health consequences associated with such exposures. Hence, the ultimate goal of the Molecular Pathology Core is to provide a state-of-theart facility for the evaluation of pathological alterations associated with exposure to complex chemical mixtures. This goal will be achieved by the following Specific Aims: Specific aim 1. The appointing of a qualified director who will be responsible for the management of the Molecular Pathology Core and a histotechnician for the processing of samples; Specific aim 2. Through the acquisition of a high quality microscope, tissue arrayer, and autostainer to examine molecular alterations; and Specific aim 3. By the gradual institution of a fee-for-service structure which will ensure the long-term viability of the Molecular Pathology Core Facility. The core plans to acquire a multiheaded light microscope with digital projection capability which will be used as the major teaching and diagnostic microscope for the facility. The acquisition of a tissue arrayer and autostainer for immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization analyses should allow investigators to determine the expression and localization of specific genes and/or proteins of interest to the proposed research projects. The institution of a Molecular Pathology Core will provide essential scientific resources for understanding the underlying disease processes associated with coexposures.